monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucia
Lucia is an alchemist and a native of Witch Hunt Village. She is also a member of Seekers of Truth, a group of highly talented researchers who manipulate the forms of monsters, humans, and angels. She holds a strong hatred towards Lily, who used her in one of the experiments in turning humans into monsters. Biography It is implied that Lucia was recruited into the Seekers of Truth by Promestein after Luka averted the crisis in Witch Hunt Village back in Chapter 1, as Promestein is encountered leaving Lily's mansion. It is mentioned in Chapter 3 that Lucia was not found after Lily's defeat and the village presumed her dead, and Alice speculates she had come into contact with Promestein at that point. Chapter 3 Lucia is first introduced meeting up with her fellow truth seekers at the Drain Lab after Luka defeats Promestein at Remina. She expresses her goal as a member of the Seekers of Truth is to learn the secrets of alchemy and uncover the truth of the world. Lucia then leaves to personally handle her home village as a "messenger of slaughter and destruction". Laplace asks why Lucia even cares about a mere village, and Promestein simply replies it is a ritual for herself, which Laplace does not understand. She attacks her hometown using various custom-made monsters. Lucia visits Lily in her cell and taunts her, who "passes the torch" to Lucia. The Seeker of Truth then assumes her monster form and devours Lily, but tells her that she will only die after months of being washed away by her digestive juices. Luka arrives on scene to help fight off the monsters and learns of Lucia's origin. He encounters her in Lily's mansion and she explains she feels discriminated due to her mutations, though Luka gauges that she has yet to kill someone. After defeating her, Luka reasons that he too once felt persecuted in his hometown, but she remains reluctant to place her trust in humanity and requests he fight for her share before leaving. However, it is later mentioned in a discussion with the other Seekers of Truth that Lucia rebelled. Promestein later receives research reports for her use in the angel scientist's technology and a letter thanking her for her assistance, which stop coming after her betrayal. Promestein wishes to speak with all her Seekers of Truth to discuss the answers they each came to. Once Goddess Ilias launches her second assault over Witch Hunt Village, Lucia returns to defend it. The villagers happily welcome her back, as to not continue to cycle of hatred Lily caused, and Lucia begins assisting them. One month after Ilias's defeat, Lucia has been working in Witch Hunt Village's manor, purging the bad chemicals Lily created. Luka later visits Lucia, where she requests to hear Promestein's final words; after hearing Promestein's declaration of humanity being her successor, she then asks Luka if he thinks human experimentation is completely evil. He immediately replies that it is evil, but Lucia counters that it has saved human lives, with hundreds of medicinal herbs being credited and if they weren't tested humans would die. Luka reconsiders his answer and responds that it should only be used if people are willing to accept it, though Alice remarks that it would end up preying on the poor. Lucia agrees, saying that human experimentation is neither good nor evil, but a difficult phase in science. She then mentions that Promestein said that technology is neither blasphemy nor human arrogance, but the application of knowledge gained. Lucia continues on to say that Promestein took her work too hastily and did it all alone which led to her own downfall. Monsterpedia Entry "A woman, born in Witch Hunt Village, who studied at the national University in Sabasa. She returned to her hometown after reaching the top of her class in Magical Science studies, but was caught by Lily. She lost her sanity once Lily implanted a worm inside her body, but regained her senses once Lily’s magical power was cut off. After that, she escaped the village and distrusted humans. She eventually came into contact with Promestein, and became her subordinate. Though born with a powerful innate ability for magic, her skills were even more refined during her time at the University. After being under Promestein’s tutelage for a short time, she was even able to create her own version of Homunculi with her acquired knowledge. Holding Promestein’s trust, the assault of Witch Hunt Village was left to her. But still conflicted deep in her heart about her hometown, the attack on Witch Hunt Village seems to not have been too thorough after she swallowed Lily whole.” Attacks Tentacle Worm: Normal Attack. Drain Worm: Normal attack with drain properties. Anal Drain: Normal attack with drain properties. *Summon Wind Spirit: Causes all attacks to hit three times. Lasts 4 turns. *Summon Earth Spirit: Causes Binds to be inescapable, requires Fallen Angel Dance to avoid. Lasts 3 turns. Ecstasy Worm: Triggers Trance status. Paralyzing Worm: Triggers Paralysis status. Boa Worm: Binded attack. Leads to Meltick Drain, but only if Zylphe is summoned. Meltick Drain: Binded attack. Follows Boa Worm if Zylphe is summoned. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview This battle is quite similar to Queen Vampire; lead off with Daystar, and use Gnome to help stave off damage; despite the evaluation suggesting Serene Mind, a defense blocker is more helpful in this case. When she uses Summon Wind Spirit, use Gnome, and when she uses Summon Earth Spirit, use Fallen Angel Dance. Alice's strongest attack from Word of Dispel is Monster Lord’s Cruelty, but it is recommended to use Eye of Recovery instead. If defeated, Lucia will give Luka a blowjob as her tentacles wrap around his penis, and will not relent until he dies. Losing to Boa Worm or Meltick Drain will result in a vore scene with Lucia devouring him. Evaluation “Yes, good job. How does it feel coming here after that happened, acting like nothing is wrong? You may be embarrassed, but I’m too ashamed for you to say anything else on the matter. Since she’s a monster, a serene state is most effective in her normal state. The trouble comes in with the other attributes. Don’t forget to adjust as she summons spirits. In addition, the Monster Lord’s attacks aren’t too powerful here. You may want to save her for recovery. Lastly, if you are beaten by her predation move, there is a different result… If you are going to lose, I really don’t care whether you’re burned, roasted or whatever. Now go, oh brave Luka. Destroy that disgusting girl and save the village.” Trivia *According to Torotoro's blog, Lucia spat out Lily where she was then returned to imprisonment. Gallery luciahuman.png Wormvillager2.png|Lucia as a Worm Villager in chapter 1. IMMNklV.png|Lucia`s attack cut-in in Paradox. Category:Artificial Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Bosses Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Humans Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Seekers of Truth Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Witch Hunt Village Category:Recurring Monsters Category:Characters Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Multiple Endings